Untold Secrets
by staceysalvatore96
Summary: Michael saves Caroline, but from what? He doesn't know.  TVD/Nikita crossover. R


**Title**: The Vampire and the Agent

**Author**: staceysalvatore

**Pairing**: Caroline/Michael (TVD/Nikita crossover)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Diaries, Nikita or any of their characters.

**Rating**: K+

**A/N**: Will be updating my other fanfic The Outside World SOON! This is just something that has popped into my head and I LOVE the idea of them.

**Summary**: They both hold secrets that neither of them would believe.

~BEFORE CAROLINE IS A VAMPIRE~

Michael is on a mission when he finds a lost girl being attacked. He feels compelled to know who she is and what the man is. R&R!

ATM this is only a one-shot, might turned into a multi-chap? Tell me your thoughts! I'm terrible with crossovers/AUs so please bare with me!

* * *

Michael was tired of it all, the lying, the betraying and most of all, everyone he cares about leaving him. He was on a last minute planned mission looking for an important box but it was hard concentrating when he knew he had to deal with the Nikita and Alex situation.

The only thing he wanted to do right now was take a well deserved break at the local bar and pretend that for one second he was a normal person with not a single worry in the world. He decided to do exactly that, or at least try. He walked around the corner near a dark alleyway where he heard a girls scream.

_'Great, just what I needed' _He thought bitterly. Michael slowly reached for his gun from his back pocket prepared to face whatever was in the corner. He rounded the corner to find a blonde girl being attacked by what seemed to be a timeless looking man.

Michael ran up to him ready to shoot and attack when the man jumped him with incredible strength and threw him against the wall.

_'What the hell?' _Michael was shocked by what had just happened. Nothing is ever that strong, he got back up prepared to try again when he realized the man was gone. It was just him and the girl now. He walked over to her to find her coward in against the wall crying. She looked so small and fragile.

Michael squated down next to her and gently whispered, "are you okay?"

He wasn't sure how to handle this, he wasn't used to handling with civilians, let alone helpless girls. He noticed that she was grabbing at her neck, cautiously he pushed her hand away to find blood. He looked back in surprise and realized it was a bite mark.

Finally the girl looked up, Michael couldn't help but notice that she had a beautiful face, tear-stained or not. "No," she whimpered, answering Michael's previous question.

Michael was still trying to figure out what the man did to her neck. He sighed frusterated. "Can you start by telling me your name?" Michael said, not that it would really make much of a difference.

"Ca-caroline" She whispered stick grabbing at her neck.

"Did you know who that was, the one who attacked you?"

She shook her head, although Michael could tell she knew at least something about him, she was hiding something. He decided that this girl was innocent enough and there was a very slim chance that she would know how to trace him or Division and he knew by giving up his name she might feel more comfortable giving up what she knows.

"I'm Michael, is there any chance you know anything about him? If you do I might be able to find him..." Michael wasn't sure why he even cared, he wouldn't see this girl again and he wouldn't see that man again, but one of the many things he hated most was when a man took advantage of a helpless girl.

Caroline looked down and hesitated and finally looked back up at him and said "If I told you, you would think I'm crazy" Michael smirked and shook his head, if he told her what he was, she'd probably think HE was crazy.

"I don't think so," Michael gently put a hand on her shoulder encouraging her to tell him. In his mind he was thinking maybe the guy was a drug smuggler or something, he's used to those. Caroline shook her head and bit her lip. Michael felt compelled by her innocent look. "Please?" he whispered.

Her big blue eyes stared into his. He could see she held secrets, but of course, so did he. She looked scared, but she also looked like she knew things he didn't.

She let one word slip from her mouth, "vampire" she said staring off in the distance. Michael pulled his head back getting a better view of her. Vampire? Maybe she was crazy. Michael shook his head, she didn't look crazy.

Michael wrapped an arm around her. "Are you sure about that" he said soothingly, he didn't want her to feel embarrased by her assumption.

She nodded her head, "I promise you that he is a vampire, I promise you they exist," she started rambling. "I'm not crazy" her voice cracked on the last part and Michael could see tears in her eyes. He pulled her closer to him.

"I didn't say you were" but he still didn't believe her. He knew there were crazy things in this world, he was a Division agent, a tiny program that is so small it doesn't exist, he kills people, but vampires were something else. They just don't exist, it's facts. It was a long day for Michael and he could tell for Caroline too, "listen, why don't I just drive you home" He stuck out his hand to help her up. She took it and then said "what is it exactly that you do?"

Michael walked her to his car and calmy said, "law firm, that kind of thing" he brushed it off and opened the passenger door for her. She gave him directions and when they finally stopped in front of her house Michael had this tug feeling that he didn't want her to leave.

"Thank you...for...helping me" She said to him as she got out of the car.

Michael smiled and said "no problem" and watched as she went into her house.

Caroline. He wouldn't forget that name, for sure.

As he drove out into the night he didn't notice a tall, dark figure leaning against a tree watching as he pulled away from Caroline's house. A figure that could easily snap him in half.


End file.
